EntrE SepienteS
by La Comadreja
Summary: La verdadera historia de Draco y Pansy... la otra cara de Pansy.


**ENTRE SERPIENTES**

-_Draco… ¿te vas?_-

-_Si… tengo cosas que hacer_-

-_¿Quieres que vaya contigo?_-

-_Pansy…._- dijo el rubio con un tono enfadado –_nos vemos después_-

Pansy se quedaba con la mirada fija viéndolo irse, definitivamente era de sangre fría, incluso con ella. Ella quién siempre le había dado todo… _todo_.

Si Draco necesitaba alguien que le consecuentara sus bromas o burlas a los demás, sus engaños a sus padres, sus pretextos en la escuela, alguien inteligente con quien cavilar sus muchos pensamientos, relajarse… pasar un buen rato; era ella quien siempre estaba allí para él.

Pansy en su sexto año en Hogwarts apenas empezaba a darse cuenta de que él no estaba así para ella, de que su confianza había cambiado de rumbo, ni siquiera solía andar con los imbéciles de Crabbe y Goyle como antes, estaba distante, siempre decía que tenía algo que hacer y se iba. Ahora ella no sabía que era –_eso_- que él iría a hacer.

Aún seguía sentada en aquél majestuoso sillón de la Sala Común de Slytherin, había un par de personas más allí pero ella se sentía absolutamente sola, más sola que nunca, perdida en sus pensamientos, se llenó de nostalgia cuando los recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Ella prácticamente había curado con cariño el brazo que el estúpido Hipogrifo de Hagrid le había lastimado, y él disfrutaba mucho de su compañía, en cuarto fueron juntos al baile y… un piquete en su estómago le hizo recordar con más objetividad que algo había sido desagradable. Él no la invitó al baile, nunca se lo dijo, solo lo dio por hecho, y cuando ella lo comprendió y se lo preguntó para tener la seguridad, él solo rodó sus ojos poniéndolos en blanco y le dijo: "_¡Obvio Pansy!"_… La verdad no era un chico amable.

Pero, ¿por qué ella sentía lo que sentía por él? Bueno, es cierto que también ha tenido momentos de vulnerabilidad, recordó su primer beso, fue aquella noche, la del baile…

Pansy trató de ser honesta al recordar, fue ella quien se insinuó un poco es cierto, pero él respondió de manera auténtica. Estaban afuera, en los jardines, ella se detuvo a mirar el jardín y luego lo miró a él fijamente, con esa mirada que solemos poner las mujeres cuando le estamos diciendo al hombre que nos interesa "_es el momento y no lo desaproveches_". Draco sonrió victoriosamente lleno de ego y se acercó para besarla. Por la forma en la que él se había sonreído ella pensó que la besaría apasionadamente, pero lo que sintió en cambio sobre sus labios fue un beso muy delicado, casi nervioso… si ese fue su primer beso jamás lo reconocería.

Para el quinto año su relación se estrechó, era divertido ser prefectos juntos, cómplices de Umbridge, molestado a todos los chicos del colegio, especialmente a –_aquellos_-. Pero lo que sucedió con su padre en aquél verano lo cambió increíblemente. Draco siempre había sido muy frío y ególatra, pero Pansy era su refugio, bueno o por lo menos eso creía ella. Ahora estaba mucho más irritable, unos días antes ella quiso tomarse de su brazo para llegar al comedor y él se alejó bruscamente, se podría decir que incluso la empujó como si ella hubiera quemado su piel.

-_Yo también soy de sangre fría…_- pensó Pansy –_Pero él es hielo que no se acaba nunca_-

Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas habían mojado sus mejillas, se sorprendió al notarlo y las retiró rápidamente, quería continuar con sus recuerdos pero no ahí, comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes y… ese no era buen lugar para sincerar su corazón como ahora se estaba esforzando en hacer.

Bajó y al pasar por uno de los pasillos escuchó sollozos y una voz chillona que consolaba, los sollozos eran de una voz gruesa… ¿en el baño de chicas?. ¿En el de Myrtle?

Se acercó despacio a espiar y se encontró con el fantasma de Myrtle de espaldas, a través de su reflejo lograba verse a la otra persona, era un chico, estaba con la cabeza agachada pero… esos cabellos platinados eran inconfundibles, ella podía reconocerlos incluso bajo cualquier circunstancia.

¿Draco llorando?. ¿Contándole sus penas a Myrtle? ¡Era la humillación más grande que jamás había recibido! Myrtle la presintió y exclamó:

-¡Oh!-

Draco volteo asustado, Pansy no se movió, ni dijo nada sólo fijó su vista en él, mientras silenciosamente rodaban incontenibles las lágrimas por su cara. Después de sostener un momento su mirada se marchó.

**La Comadreja**


End file.
